halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Security
The Mark V(m) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, also known as the Security Armor, is a variation of the UNSC MJOLNIR Powered Assault armor that has its unique appearance from all other permutations. This armor permutation is based off, and named after one of the main characters and protagonist in the Marathon Computer Game series, known as the Cyborg or Marine. Development and History The MJOLNIR V(m) variant was manufactured in the Misriah Armory Facility on Mars in 2543, 1 year after the Mark V entered production in 2542. Like the Mark V, it has been upgraded to be compatible with all current generation MJOLNIR variants. Helmet Characteristics The helmet's most noticeable feature is the larger, more prominent "figure-eight" shaped visor which looks bug-eyed, and sort of looks like a fighter jet pilots helmet which is inspired by the protagonist of Marathon, although the mouth is covered the helmet is large with a small raised section on the forehead in the form of the Marathon logo. Wearing the helmet will also add a small antenna and dial to the right shoulder. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulder pieces are quite largely rounded, with a section with an upper center, trapezium-shaped arm guard going out the bottom and a rounded section above that. It should be noted that this shoulder permutation is prone to a glitch that may cause you to not unlock them until you have 1000 gamerscore; however, another glitch has occurred that unlocks the Security shoulders before reaching 750 gamerscore points in Halo 3. It seems to glitch more often than just giving it to you when you are supposed to have it. Chest Characteristics The Security Armor does not have a known chest plate, although wearing the helmet will give the player a distinct "antenna and dial" on the right side of the back plate. This may be a reference to the antenna Master Chief had in the pre-''Halo: Combat Evolved'' at the Mac World Trailer. The fact that the Security armor predates the standard Mark V armor may support this. Although there is no Security chest piece, the Katana variant chest armor is mostly used with the security helmet. Unlock *'Head': Get a gamerscore of approximately 1000 in Halo 3. Since the new achievements from Title Update 2, the head may be unlocked from approximately 49 achievements. *'Shoulders': Officially, the Security shoulders unlock when the player has attained at least 750 Gamerscore points from Halo 3. However, the shoulders are renowned and well-known bugged items. There have been inclusive reports of players unlocking the shoulders at Gamerscores from the 300s to 1000. Trivia *Achieving the Marathon Man achievement will sometimes unlock the security shoulders, however, if another achievement is unlocked the shoulders will relock themselves and can be retrieved by getting the rest of the offline achievements. *"Security" is a reference to Bungies older trilogy, Marathon. Besides the helmet looking identical to that of Marathons protagonist, it should be noted that the player in the Marathon series assumed the role of a security officer, giving Security armor its name. Category:Armor Permutations Category: UNSC Category: Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor